<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zero is for kaname~ by Clara890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815909">Zero is for kaname~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara890/pseuds/Clara890'>Clara890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dominant Kuran Kaname, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seme Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara890/pseuds/Clara890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero is attacked by various level E's when he is in a state of extreme thirst, luckily, Kaname is there and not letting anything pass his zero.</p><p>oh what a sweet confection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero &amp; Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zero is for kaname~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read this before!  I have never seen vampire knight, both anime and manga is not to my liking, but I love KanamexZero, so I wanted to try.  </p><p>I kissed in fanfic and character research to find out more about their personalities, and important things about anime, sorry if there are inconsistencies, but with reading fanfic you already know the whole story, well, the story will only be felt in the two of them, so no  It has to be so specific, okay? :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero had been quite injured by a fight with several level E and a couple of nobles who led the group, although Zero was a skilled hunter, he had not taken blood for a while, his forces were scarce and he fought not to fall into the lowest level  Fighting alone and in this condition was not easy at all, in the end, he was defeated and would have almost died if not for a brown vampire, the king of vampires to be more exact.</p><p> It was strange, very strange, that Kaname had saved him, for a brief moment of sleepiness he thought that he saved him of his own free will, but then the harsh reality came to him, remembering that Kaname told him a while ago, that he was only a pawn to keep  safe for Yuuki, who would still be alive because he was important to her.</p><p> That hurt like hell.</p><p> </p><p> He woke up in a bed that was not his.<br/> It was a wide and soft bed, the room was quite big and beautiful.</p><p> He smelled the smell of kaname, was kaname around?  The kaname smell was delicious.</p><p> Kaname, he loved kaname.</p><p> He felt a strong burning in his throat, oh that damn thirst, she squirmed in bed while he repressed that insatiable thirst, it burns, it hurts, it burns a lot.</p><p> He began to scratch his neck in search of a type of comfort or pain absorber, threads of blood came out of his neck and caled on the pillow of that alien bed, he regretted from now on who that bed was, and he would definitely take charge of cleaning it.  If he didn't die now</p><p> He squirms on the bed and makes sounds of pain, refusing to sink as low as going out and looking for some innocent blood.</p><p> He hears the door open, he turns to tell them to come out because he does not want to harm anyone, but he remains static, with his hand still scratching his neck where that tattoo is also another of his curses, for a moment the pain passes into a second  plane to see who it is who is standing at the door.</p><p> Sure, the room was infested with the delicious scent of kaname, that's because it's kaname's room, he saved him and brought him here, but why?</p><p> His questions stop when Kaname elegantly raises an eyebrow and begins to walk to the bed, with long and graceful steps, typical of him, irresistible to his attractiveness.</p><p> Upon realizing that he is in kaname's bed, (and has just dirty his bed with his dirty blood) trying to get out of bed, but a stab of pain in his abdomen and the burning in his throat make him fall again,  Moaning in pain, he hadn't even noticed his injury.</p><p> "Zero, are you hungry?"  That voice, that beautiful voice, Kaname looks at him from the side of the bed, with his flawless face and elegant bearing.</p><p> He doesn't respond, instead he holds back a groan and his hand buries deeper into the flesh of his neck, ready to rip it off if this continues.</p><p> He's not ready for Kaname's cruel words, to his indifference, he knows why he was saved, but he doesn't want Kaname to give him his blood and then discard it as garbage, like a pawn that only serves as "a guardian" something that he doesn't even want.  to be.</p><p> </p><p> Kaname places his hand slowly on his neck, suffering so that Zero flinches and jumps on the bed.</p><p> He gently removes his hand from Zero's neck, bloodlines falling on the bed, staining instantly.</p><p> </p><p> _______</p><p> </p><p> Zero should heal quickly from his injuries, but he hasn't had any blood in a while, and it seems he doesn't take tablets either, his regeneration is rubbish at the moment.</p><p> Zero's bloody hand is withdrawn from his neck, still without letting go of his hand he bends slightly to look better at zero.</p><p> "Are you hungry?"  He asks the obvious again, but he wants zero to say it in his own words.</p><p> Zero growls and turns his head, refusing to see the older one.</p><p> Zero is so beautiful.</p><p> His other hand goes to his cheek, gently forcing him to look at him, this surprises zero, now he looks at him with big, red eyes, but impressed.</p><p> Zero's eyes are beautiful, but he likes his original color better.</p><p> "Zero, my zero, do you want blood?"  This time he ate the question, but this was not what impressed zero, it was that he told her it was his.</p><p> Was he delusional with hunger?</p><p> Dazed he tries to free himself from the grip, but Kaname stops him by slightly tightening his grip.</p><p> Still being gentle.</p><p> What's going on? Why is Kaname acting like this? Aren't they supposed to hate each other?</p><p> Kaname sits on the bed, next to Zero, without letting go, pulls Zero from his arms so that he can sit up.</p><p> Zero groans in pain but manages to sit up.</p><p> "Why don't you take your tablets, zero?"  That question was kind, it had concern in it, how is it possible that that question is directed to him?</p><p> "I-I don't l-like them, they hurt me" he managed to say between gasps.</p><p> The next thing he came and heard, not even his best dreams happened.</p><p> Kaname pulled zero and felt him on his lap, zero blinks without understanding the situation.</p><p> "Does it make your tummy or your little body?"  Zero will open his mouth, letting his mind explode and little zeros parachute down.</p><p> Taking advantage of this, kaname directs Zero's head to his neck, the zero state does not allow him to hold on any longer and he ends up fitting his fangs into Kaname's neck.</p><p> He enjoys every drop, he feels how all his ills go away with each drink, Kaname takes his hands to Zero's hair, enjoying their softness, the other hand gently caresses Zero's waist.</p><p> Zero smells good.</p><p> Kaname hums as he continues stroking Zero's beautiful hair.</p><p> Zero, zero is a beautiful angel, he is simply perfect, his face is beautiful, his hair, his body is perfect, it hurts him to see how zero falls to level E, it really hurts him to pretend disinterest in his suffering, he felt that he was dying when zero was cornered  for those garbage.</p><p> He was not going to lose zero, he didn't care if someone knew how he felt about zero, zero was his and he couldn't lose it.</p><p> He felt zero stop sucking and lick where he had bitten, delicious.</p><p> Zero moved away from him and could see him better, his pale cheeks were dyed a beautiful red and his eyes returned to the color he liked so much, he turned his head as he wiped the blood from his lips.</p><p> Zero was beautiful.</p><p> Kaname did not look away from such a wonderful being, but Zero realized where he was, Kaname's lap.</p><p> That was enough for his blush to spread to his entire face and neck.</p><p> "T-thanks for that" he thanked him and tried to get up, Kaname wouldn't let him.</p><p> "sweetie, are you satisfied?"  Kaname could give him anything Zero wanted if he asked.</p><p> Zero nodded.  Wait a minute, did Kaname just say "sweetie" to him? HIM?</p><p> Zero felt that this was a dream, that is, this can only happen in a dream.</p><p> Kaname brought his hand to Zero's cheek, where he cradled her and massaged her slowly, it was so soft, he wanted to bite her.</p><p> But he only kissed her, a soft, tender kiss.</p><p> Zero closed his eyes out of inertia, enjoying the sweet touch on his cheek, his hands going to Kaname's shoulders, making sure it was real and not a sweet dream.</p><p> Fortunately, it was real.</p><p> Kaname continued to distribute kisses reaching Zero's creamy neck, it was up to there that Zero wondered, what is happening?</p><p> "W-wait, kaname, w-why are you doing th-this?"  He couldn't help but stutter at the exciting situation.</p><p> "sweetie, isn't it obvious?"</p><p> "W-what?"</p><p> Kaname leaned close to Zero's ear, bit lightly and Zero sighed, then whispered.</p><p> "I like you"</p><p> He pulled away to see Zero's face, still with his confused face, he looked completely adorable.</p><p> "You are playing?"  This was too good to be true, too.</p><p> "Why would I play with that?"  Kaname raised an eyebrow, damn it, he just looked fucking sexier like that.</p><p> "But ... what about Yuuki?"  It was obvious that kaname was in love with yuuki, he always protected her, put her first of all, and he was kind to her, but it was more than obvious that yuuki is in love with kaname.</p><p> </p><p> Kaname sighed and gave him a smile that only emitted affection to zero.</p><p> "Zero, I was always in love with you, since you were a child, your beauty captivated me, I tried to fall in love with yuuki because I knew you never corresponded to me, because you hated vampires for what they did to your family and to you, I really tried  forget these feelings that made me feel alive in all my years of living "</p><p> Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero's forehead, her hand again caressing her cheek, giving herself the luxury of seeing those blushing beauties.</p><p> But zero was dumbfounded.</p><p> Is her love reciprocated?</p><p> "Zero darling" Kaname caught his attention again.</p><p> "I love you, I like you, am I also to your liking lovingly?"  Both of Kaname's hands cupped Zero's cheeks, lifting his face so that they were face to face.</p><p> Of course he loved Kaname!  He always did.</p><p> "I-I like you, I love you too" Zero's eyes literally shone, they had life, now they are more beautiful.</p><p> Kaname was more than satisfied with that answer, his hands tightened on Zero's cheeks, puffing out his lips and looking extremely adorable and irresistibly.</p><p> Kaname reached over and placed a peck on his lips.</p><p> He tastes delicious.</p><p> "K-kaname" zero babbles, surprised by that short kiss and because his cheeks start to hurt.</p><p> But he wanted more.</p><p> Kaname leaves those cheeks alone, giving each one a sweet kiss, promising to return for them soon.</p><p> Zero turned his head, avoiding Kaname's gaze, a pout formed on his lips and his eyes turned bright, even if they didn't believe it, zero was pouting, and very adorable.</p><p> Kaname worried that something was wrong or bothering Zero, he quickly made Zero see it, tucking a few silky strands behind his ear.</p><p> "My dear, love, what is it?"  And yes, kaname liked to be romantic, adorable things (no, yuuki is not here) and zero.</p><p> Ooohhh, he loved zero.</p><p> He could allow himself to be affectionate to zero, to show his true love to zero, and not to be false to yuuki or a leader for his entourage and the vampires.</p><p> "It's just, do you promise this is for real and you'll stay with me forever?"</p><p> Zero just really wants to be sure.</p><p> Kaname shows another sweet smile, kisses Zero's head and lets it rest on his chest, his hands caress his back in circles.</p><p> "Yes love, I will never let you go" It is not an empty promise, as both kaname and zero know well, neither of them are willing to lose themselves, ever.</p><p> Then they can kiss each other, a kiss on the lips, savoring how fluffy and delicious each one is.</p><p> Why didn't they say their feelings earlier?  They would have done this a long time ago, yet they still didn't trade this moment for nothing.</p><p> What a sweet kiss, how sweet zero is, how fantastic kaname is, what a beautiful love that can finally come out for everyone.</p><p> </p><p> Oh what a great surprise for the entire night class when kaname and zero appeared holding hands, zero trying to hide his shame behind kaname and this one with his cold face, but with a special glow.</p><p> Seeing zero, the great hunter in shame was the greatest rarity in this world.</p><p> The first person to approach and ask was Yuuki, who was extremely confused.</p><p> "Hey, kaname-niisama, what's going on?"  A nervous smile creased her face.</p><p> "I wanted to introduce my partner and fiancé" Kaname was calm, but zero died of shame.</p><p> "Partner and fiancé ?!"  This time most of them asked, more specifically, yuuki.</p><p> "Yes, right, sweetie?"  Kaname turned his head to zero and kissed his hand.</p><p> "Sweetie?!"  Again shock.</p><p> To emphasize his point, kaname attracted zero and gave him a hot but sweet tongue kiss, zero, though embarrassed, reciprocated happy that their relationship was public.</p><p> Now yuuki is burning with jealousy but zero and kaname are truly happy.</p><p> They parted from the kiss and zero was hugged by kaname, oh God, now he was hungry what a shame.</p><p> Kaname wasted no time leading him to the room, avoiding all kinds of unnecessary questions.</p><p> </p><p> Kaname was a pamper, maybe a daddy?  Well, he is thousands of years old and zero is a teenager, but this does not have to be known by zero, at least for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what do you think about it?  sorry if there were mistakes.  so, what do you say?  😂 as I said, I have never seen the anime / manga, but the couple is totally liked, I want more caramel.</p><p>kanamexZero, why does it always have to be toxic?  lol Kaze forever &gt;:3❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>